


Good Bye

by Ashikawarin



Series: 52 Weeks of Writing [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashikawarin/pseuds/Ashikawarin
Summary: It had been 10 years since your character last saw their biggest crush. How they both ended up in the same city away from their hometowns makes no sense to them. It’s got to be more than a coincidence, right?A prompt that I saw online, but I did not mean to make it sad."Time can heal almost everything."
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan, Mo Guan Shan/Zhan Zheng Xi
Series: 52 Weeks of Writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Good Bye

One of the things I will never get used to is how early the sun rises and the sky brightens. How early those damn birds chirp like a never-ending alarm. I roll myself out of bed and yanked the curtains open. 

How different it is from here compared to China. The sky is clear, the mountains are viewable and the endless amount of fresh air that flows through our little suburb. I often find myself thinking about how a working holiday visa turned into a full-time cooking job. And now here I am, living in a small studio apartment just hours away from where my mother is living.

I dragged myself to the bathroom for a shower, thanking whatever god is out there that it’s my off day. Christmas is just around the corner and the malls are getting busier with each passing day. And I always welcome an off day from the intense heat of the kitchen. Not that I hate it, I love the rush of people shouting out orders and the head chef commanding the entire kitchen. But sometimes a break is what everyone needs.

I yanked on a tank top and slipped on my shoes. Slamming my door and gate shut, I began my torturous hike uphill towards an Asian mart not too far from my place. As I cut across the park I couldn’t help but admire the serenity and peace this place has brought me. 10 years is a long time for a kid to grow into a man, and I hoped that I have. Just as bask in the peacefulness of the place, I heard a twig snap behind me. On instinct, I turned around but spotted no one insight. Was someone following me or am I being paranoid? I have had this feeling of someone watching me for the past few days but I can’t seem to spot anyone around.

I’m thinking too much, no one that I care for would be sneaking around. Except for one person, but he will never leave China. Not with that empire behind him, not that he would care since he vanished without a single word 12 long years ago. I fiddle with the ring on my hand as I thought back about that fateful evening.

********************************************************

“Are you for real? Did you really buy a 1-way ticket? Do you even have any plans when you land? Like where are you going to stay or what are you going to do?” he rambled on concerned for me.

“Yes I am, and yes I did. I looked up at cheap backpacking motels around the area, and there were a lot of Asian stores too. I am sure they could use a busboy or something.” I replied, slurping my ice-cold drink.

“Look, it’s been a year and a half. They left with no message or anything, I don’t want to be waiting for someone who might not even return. We only have this one life, and I want to live it to the fullest that I can. My mother had already left for a better place, I should have left with her but I didn’t. So I am going to now.” I said in a calming tone. I have thought this through, the countless nights in his huge apartment, thinking that maybe one day he would just walk through and everything will be the same again. Zheng Xi sighs, dropping his head. Eventually, he nods giving me a smile.  
“When do you leave? Let me give you a lift to the airport.” He answers. I reach over, grabbing hold of his hand, giving him an affirmative squeeze.

A man of his words, he dropped me off at the airport and helps me check-in. We have one last breakfast together before my flight number started calling.

“Take care of yourself, we….we might not have started as friends but I’m glad you are here now. And you are right, moving on is what we should be doing.” Zheng Xi gives me a hug and I squeeze him back tightly. 

For a moment we stood there, in each other’s embrace not wanting to let go. Not wanting to let go of our innocent childhood days. But the moment, like any other, ended. And we parted. I took my carry on bag and slung it over my shoulder, turning towards the departure gate. Right at the corner of my eye, I spotted a tall man dressed in a full black suit. Too tall to be He Tian, I glance over but there was no one there. No looking back, I told myself. I shouldered my bag and passed through the gates.

********************************************************

Just as I was about to step into the mart, someone pushes me in and I struggle to keep my footing before I tumble down the stairs. Just as I caught my balance, the door to the mart shuts behind me and the sound of the lock resonated through the empty stairways down.

“You are looking good. Healthy, fit….happy.” His familiar voice echoed through. I felt my heartbeat escalate. He Tian turns the corner from the store and stood at the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly, it was like the world turned off its volume. I couldn’t hear the cars outside or the stores' soft music, it was just me staring at a man who vanished 12 long years ago. He was about to say something when I snapped out of my shock.

“What are you doing here? Was it you or one of you men that have been following me, because I know for damn sure this ain’t a coincidence.” I questioned him. A smirk forms on his face and he replied.

“You are right, I had you followed the past few days. The past few years, in fact, the moment you left China. It was my brother you saw at the airport. After all, I am from a well-connected family. Our name is worldwide.”

“What do you want?” My heart had finally quietened down to its normal pace. He looks up at me, sadness filling his expression.

“For us to be the way we were back then again.” He says it almost like a whisper.

“You know we can’t,” I replied as I shook my head.

“I know…..Nice ring by the way. He seems like a good person.” He Tian comments in his softest voice.

I felt myself break into a smile, the freshest memory of our latest road trip together where he gave me this ring forms in my head. He Tian begins to climb up and stops just right before me. He reaches his hand out, an attempt to ruffle my hair but he stops. I leveled myself to his height and bushes my finger against his cheeks

“Tian, I thought of you every day for those 2 years I was in China. And if time could make my heart ache so badly, it could heal it too. We are made up of miss opportunities and unfortunate timing. But I hope that just as time has healed my heart, it will do the same to you. Know that, no matter where you are and how long it has been, I have and will always love you.” I give him a light peck before descending down to the store leaving him behind for one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Happy 2020!
> 
> This year, I am going to try writing one story a week with the help of some online prompts because I want to improve my writing! Let me know what you guys think of the story and if you guys have any prompts I could try to write!
> 
> Mostly, commenting on my English and the way the story flow is also super important to me because I hope to write scripts one day and this is really a good way to start for me.
> 
> Anyway, let me know and drop me any comments you like!
> 
> Happy New Year my loves!


End file.
